


watching

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, musings of akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>he watches him and thinks of what could have been.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	watching

Akashi never really expected to see him once again, ever since he graduated. 

He watches him from inside his car, scarlet eyes never leaving his silhouette.

The man he watches never notices, as he fiddles with his phone, a hand tucked in his pocket. 

He had grown even taller, as compared to the captain that he once remembered in middle school. His features now harder, and so much more older, and he thinks about the sudden passing of the other's father. 

He had been getting better, he had heard. Nijimura Senior was recovering, under the skilful care of the doctors in America. He was recovering, finally getting better. Then he collapsed all of a sudden, and they lost him the next day.

He watches as the other walks across the road, into the cafe he was heading for.

He wonders what it would have been like if he had stayed their captain, if he had continued to hold their hands, and maybe, just maybe, the whole fiasco in high school could have been avoided. 

Perhaps he would have stopped him back then.

He tears his eyes away from the man, looking forward with a slight smile.

 Their time was long over, and he shall not dwell on it anymore.

 "Let's go, Reo."

 "Of course, Sei-chan."


End file.
